Untitled
by Juuha-chan
Summary: Sorry i couldn't think of a title...basic DuoHilde kawaiiness, this is a repost because last time my formatting got stuffed up and i had to do it again.


Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Gundam Wing. God I wish I did! It's just not fair! Waaaa!!!!! And hey.who are you? Why are you wearing white coats? Where are you taking me? What's a.mental hospital? The nut house? You're taking me to the nut house?! No! Noooo!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
A/N: I love DxH *sighs* there's just not enough fics for them on ff.net. (18! How can one be happy with just 18?) So I decided to write one. It's basically a shortie I threw to-gether when I was bored. Hope you like it. Told from the POV of Hilde by the way.  
  
  
  
"You want to what?" He exclaimed.  
  
"Brush your hair." I explained. It couldn't be that hard to get your head around. He put his hand on his head in that cute way he does when he's confused. "Why?"  
  
"It's a girl thing." There was no use explaining it to him. He was male. In other words clueless. "Alright." He said slowly. "Ok." I said happily. Fine I confess - it was my excuse to get close to him. Corny huh?  
  
He sat down in front of my chair on switched on the T.V. I got the comb. "You're using a comb?!" "Yeah why?" He looked at it as though it was death itself. Excuse the pun.  
  
"That'll kill!" "It shouldn't hurt if you've kept your hair slightly clean." I was suddenly starting to regret my decision. I should've picked something more simple. I was filled with horrible visions of what his hair was going to look like after I undid his braid. "Hilde, I rarely even brush my own hair let alone someone else do it for me. That comb is going to break." Great. Now I had to get up to get a brush. If I was going to do this at all. I hate untidy hair. I sighed in irritation.  
  
He sensed the irritation. "Here." He made a grab for the comb. Our hands half-held as he took it out of mine. It may have been my imagination, but he seemed to take extra long on that bit.  
  
I tried desperately to focus on untying his braid to cover my furious blushing. He waited for me to finish before reaching up and running the comb right from the top of his head all the way to the bottom in one furious, and no doubt painful, swipe. He did this a couple of times. "That will make it easier for you." He smiled at me. I blushed again. Why was I still doing this? I should've just gone to bed.  
  
I tried to make idle chatter while I worked. "Duo, you're hair reaches down to your knees. How could you not brush it?" "Oh I do. About every third night." "Every third night!? How is it not a complete birds nest?"  
  
So I lived with him. That didn't mean I knew everything about him. Besides this was only my second week here.  
  
He shrugged. "A braid hides all knots." He grinned. Why did he have to have such a cute grin? It wasn't fair.  
  
Still. He had bad grooming. But then again he was part of the male species - don't groom, don't clean and hygiene? What does that mean?  
  
I gave up on trying to talk to him after the second layer (I had to do it in layers it was so damn long and thick). I was too busy blushing.  
  
His hair smelt of Strawberries with a hint of Jasmine. I knew the smells instantly as we used the same shampoo. At least he washed his hair even if he didn't necessarily brush it afterwards.  
  
I started when I realised I was thinking about Duo in the shower. He must have fallen asleep because he woke up. "Hilde what's wrong?" He actually looked concerned. I nearly died. "Nothing." I tried to hide my blush. I failed. "Hey, you're face is red." He commented. I thanked the lord he was clueless. But then he grinned cheekily. "You blushing cause of me?" I knew he couldn't of been that clueless. My praises to god became curses. He looked smug. "It must be my manly charms. Or my hair. But then that could be part of my charm."  
  
His face turned serious. "I'm blushing cause of you." He said.  
  
I'm sorry. It appears I've started hallucinating. I'll continue this story once my heart starts up again.  
  
"B-But you're not even blushing." I finally managed to get out. "Doesn't matter." He said softly. Dear god this real.  
  
I was stuttering. I hate when that happens. I get so nervous I can't even form words properly. I don't even know what I was trying to say, all I know is that Duo shut me up good. He captured my mouth with his.  
  
I think I dropped the comb. I know I wasn't holding it anymore.  
  
We stayed that way for ages, our mouths and everything in them wrestling for control. Eventually he broke the kiss because he was still sitting down and I was still in the chair and his neck cracked from holding it tilted back for so long.  
  
He treated me to one of his famous grins (which is actually more like a smirk, but it's less attractive when you think of it that way). I melted for it. We just looked at each other for the longest time. He stood up and shook his now clean, neat undone hair - my handiwork over his shoulders. I was entranced by the way it cascaded all the way down over his body.  
  
He grin widened by the obvious fact I was checking him out. "I think I really like having my hair brushed." He said. I blushed. He put his hands on my shoulders and stared (cheekily of course) straight into my eyes.  
  
"Can I brush yours?"  
  
  
  
A/N: Well there you have it. It may not be very good, but still it fulfilled it's purpose. I'M ON THE BIGGEST DUO AND HILDE HIGH!!!!!! DXH FOREVER!!!!!!!! 


End file.
